Jane Austen's 'Ino'
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Ino is a rich, high classed girl that loves playing match maker. The people she takes interest too soon get together to marry, but what happens when she makes a mistake? And what about her own happiness and future? A story 'translated' into Naruto from the well known story of 'Emma' by Jane Austen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**Okay, so this was a crazy idea I got last night. You see, I really wanna write something [secret], but I don't feel like I can get it done propably yey. Beacuse of this I strangely ended up with comparing Naruto characters to Jane Ausens's 'Emma'.

...

Yeah, I know, kinda crazy.

But anyway, here is the result of my brain.

Do tell what you think, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Most of the text belongs to Jane Austen. I have only merged it with the Naruto world.

* * *

**Jane Austen's 'Ino' - Chapter 1**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or vex her.

She was the youngest of the two daughters of a most affectionate, indulgent father; and had, in consequence of her sister's marriage, been mistress of his house from a very early period. Her mother had died too long ago for her to have more than an indistinct remembrance of her caresses; and her place had been supplied by an excellent woman as governess, who had fallen little short of a mother in affection.

Sixteen years had Kurenai Yūhi been in the service of the Yamanaka family, less as a governess than a friend, very fond of both daughters, but particularly of Ino. Between them it was more the intimacy of sisters. Even before Kurenai had ceased to hold the nominal office of governess, the mildness of her temper had hardly allowed her to impose any restraint; and the shadow of authority being now long passed away, they had been living together as friend and friend very mutually attached, and Ino doing just what she liked; highly esteeming Kurenai's judgment, but directed chiefly by her own.

The real evils, indeed, of Ino's situation were the power of having rather too much her own way, and a disposition to think a little too well of herself; these were the disadvantages which threatened alloy to her many enjoyments. The danger, however, was at present so unperceived, that they did not by any means rank as misfortunes with her.

Sorrow came—a gentle sorrow—but not at all in the shape of any disagreeable consciousness.—Kurenai married. Itwas Kurenai's loss which first brought grief. It was on the wedding-day of this beloved friend that Ino first sat in mournful thought of any continuance. The wedding over, and the bride-people gone, her father and herself were left to dine together, with no prospect of a third to cheer a long evening. Her father composed himself to sleep after dinner, as usual, and she had then only to sit and think of what she had lost.

The event had every promise of happiness for her friend. Asuma Sarutobi was a man of unexceptionable character, easy fortune, suitable age, and pleasant manners; and there was some satisfaction in considering with what self-denying, generous friendship she had always wished and promoted the match; but it was a black morning's work for her. The want of Kurenai would be felt every hour of every day. She recalled her past kindness—the kindness, the affection of sixteen years—how she had taught and how she had played with her from five years old—how she had devoted all her powers to attach and amuse her in health—and how nursed her through the various illnesses of childhood. A large debt of gratitude wasowing here; but the intercourse of the last seven years, the equal footing and perfect unreserve which had soon followed Ayame's marriage, on their being left to each other, was yet a dearer, tenderer recollection. She had been a friend and companion such as few possessed: intelligent, well-informed, useful, gentle, knowing all the ways of the family, interested in all its concerns, and peculiarly interested in herself, in every pleasure, every scheme of hers—one to whom she could speak every thought as it arose, and who had such an affection for her as could never find fault.

How was she to bear the change?—It was true that her friend was going only half a mile from them; but Ino was aware that great must be the difference between a Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi, only half a mile from them, and a Miss Kurenai Yūhi in the house; and with all her advantages, natural and domestic, she was now in great danger of suffering from intellectual solitude. She dearly loved her father, but he was no companion for her. He could not meet her in conversation, rational or playful.

The evil of the actual disparity in their ages (and Inoichi Yamanaka had not married early) was much increased by his constitution and habits; for having been a valetudinarian all his life, without activity of mind or body, he was a much older man in ways than in years; and though everywhere beloved for the friendliness of his heart and his amiable temper, his talents could not have recommended him at any time.

Her sister, though comparatively but little removed by matrimony, being settled in Yumegakure, only sixteen miles off, was much beyond her daily reach; and many a long October and November evening must be struggled through at Flowerhall, before Christmas brought the next visit from Ayame and her husband, and their little children, to fill the house, and give her pleasant society again.

Konohagakure, the large and populous village, almost amounting to a town, to which Flowerhall, in spite of its separate lawn, and shrubberies, and name, did really belong, afforded her no equals. The Yamanakas were first in consequence there. All looked up to them. She had many acquaintance in the place, for her father was universally civil, but not one among them who could be accepted in lieu ofKurenai for even half a day. It was a melancholy change; and Ino could not but sigh over it, and wish for impossible things, till her father awoke, and made it necessary to be cheerful. His spirits required support. He was a nervous man, easily depressed; fond of every body that he was used to, and hating to part with them; hating change of every kind. Matrimony, as the origin of change, was always disagreeable; and he was by no means yet reconciled to his own daughter's marrying, nor could ever speak of her but with compassion, though it had been entirely a match of affection, when he was now obliged to part with Kurenai too; and from his habits of gentle selfishness, and of being never able to suppose that other people could feel differently from himself, he was very much disposed to think Kurenai had done as sad a thing for herself as for them, and would have been a great deal happier if she had spent all the rest of her life at Flowerhall. Ino smiled and chatted as cheerfully as she could, to keep him from such thoughts; but when tea came, it was impossible for him not to say exactly as he had said at dinner,

"Poor Kurenai!—I wish she were here again. What a pity it is that Asuma Sarutobi ever thought of her!"

"I cannot agree with you, papa; you know I cannot. Asuma is such a good-humoured, pleasant, excellent man, that he thoroughly deserves a good wife;—and you would not have had Kurenai live with us for ever, and bear allmy odd humours, when she might have a house of her own?"

"A house of her own!—But where is the advantage of a house of her own? This is three times as large.—And you have never any odd humours, my dear."

"How often we shall be going to see them, and they coming to see us!—We shall be always meeting! We must begin; we must go and pay wedding visit very soon."

"My dear, how am I to get so far? It is such a distance. I could not walk half so far."

"No, papa, nobody thought of your walking. We must go in the carriage, to be sure."

"The carriage! But Udon will not like to put the horses to for such a little way;—and where are the poor horses to be while we are paying our visit?"

"They are to be put into Asuma's stable, papa. You know we have settled all that already. We talked it all over with him last night. And as for Udon, you may be very sure he will always like going there with us, because of his friend, Moegi, is being housemaid there. I only doubt whether he will ever take us anywhere else. That was your doing, papa. You got Moegi that good place. Nobody thought of Moegi till you mentioned her—Udon is so grateful to you!"

"I am very glad I did think of her. It was very lucky, for I would not have had poor Udon think himself slighted upon any account; and I am sure she will make a very good servant: she is a civil, pretty-spoken girl; I have a great opinion of her. Whenever I see her, she always curtseys and asks me how I do, in a very pretty manner; and when you have had her here to do needlework, I observe she always turns the lock of the door the right way and never bangs it. I am sure she will be an excellent servant; and it will be a great comfort to poor Kurenai to have somebody about her that she is used to see. Whenever Udon goes over to see his friend, you know, she will be hearing of us. He will be able to tell her how we all are."

Emma spared no exertions to maintain this happier flow of ideas, and hoped, by the help of shōgi, to get her father tolerably through the evening, and be attacked by no regrets but her own. The shōgi-table was placed; but a visitor immediately afterwards walked in and made it unnecessary.

Shikamaru Nara, a sensible man at about Ino's own age, was not only a very old and intimate friend of the family, but particularly connected with it, as the best friend and foster brother of Ayame's husband. He lived about a mile from Flowerhall, was a frequent visitor, and always welcome, and at this time more welcome than usual, as coming directly from their mutual connexions in Yumegakure. He had returned to a late dinner, after some days' absence, and now walked up to Flowerhall to say that all were well in with Mr. and Mrs. Chouji Akimichi. It was a happy circumstance, and animated Inoichi for some time. Shikamaru had a cheerful manner, which always did him good; and his many inquiries after "poor Ayame" and her children were answered most satisfactorily. When this was over, Inoichi gratefully observed, "It is very kind of you, Shikamaru, to come out at this late hour to call upon us. I am afraid you must have had a shocking walk."

"Not at all, Inoichi. It is a beautiful moonlight night; and so mild that I must draw back from your great fire."

"But you must have found it very damp and dirty. I wish you may not catch cold."

"Dirty? Look at my shoes. Not a speck on them."

"Well! that is quite surprising, for we have had a vast deal of rain here. It rained dreadfully hard for half an hour while we were at breakfast. I wanted them to put off the wedding."

"By the bye—I have not wished you joy. Being pretty well aware of what sort of joy you must both be feeling, I have been in no hurry with my congratulations; but I hope it all went off tolerably well. How did you all behave? Who cried most?"

"Ah! poor Kurenai! 'Tis a sad business."

"I am sorry, Inoichi, but I cannot possibly say `poor Kurenai.' I have a great regard for you and Ino; but when it comes to the question of dependence or independence!—At any rate, it must be better to have only one to please than two."

"Especially when one of those two is such a fanciful, troublesome creature!" said Ino playfully. "That is what you have in your head, I know—and what you would certainly say if my father were not by."

"I believe it is very true, my dear, indeed," said Inoichi, with a sigh. "I am afraid I am sometimes very fanciful and troublesome."

"My dearest papa! You do not think I could mean you, or suppose Shikamaru to mean you. What a horrible idea! Oh no! I meant only myself. Shikamaru loves to findfault with me, you know—in a joke—it is all a joke. We always say what we like to one another."

Shikamaru Nara, in fact, was one of the few people who could see faults in Ino Yamanaka, and the only one who ever told her of them: and though this was not particularly agreeable to Ino herself, she knew it would be so much less so to her father, that she would not have him really suspect such a circumstance as her not being thought perfect by every body.

"Ino knows I never flatter her," said Shikamaru, "but I meant no reflection on any body. Kurenai has been used to have two persons to please; she will now have but one. The chances are that she must be a gainer."

"Well," said Ino, willing to let it pass—"you want to hear about the wedding; and I shall be happy to tell you, for we all behaved charmingly. Every body was punctual, every body in their best looks: not a tear, and hardly a long face to be seen. Oh no; we all felt that we were going to be only half a mile apart, and were sure of meeting every day."

"Dear Ino bears every thing so well," said her father. "But, Shikamaru, she is really very sorry to lose poor Kurenai, and I am sure she will miss her more than she thinks for."

Ino turned away her head, divided between tears and smiles. "It is impossible that Ino should not miss such a companion," said Shikamaru. "We should not like her so well as we do, Inoichi, if we could suppose it; but she knows how much the marriage is to Kurenai's advantage; she knows how very acceptable it must be, at Kurenai's time of life, to be settled in a home of her own, and how important to her to be secure of a comfortable provision, and therefore cannot allow herself to feel so much pain as pleasure. Every friend of Kurenai must be glad to have her so happily married."

"And you have forgotten one matter of joy to me," said Ino, "and a very considerable one—that I made the match myself. I made the match, you know, four years ago; and to have it take place, and be proved in the right, when so many people said Asuma would never marry, may comfort me for any thing."

Shikamaru shook his head at her. Her father fondly replied, "Ah! my dear, I wish you would not make matches and foretell things, for whatever you say always comes to pass. Pray do not make any more matches."

"I promise you to make none for myself, papa; but I must, indeed, for other people. It is the greatest amusement in the world! And after such success, you know!—Every body said that AsumaSarutobi would never marry. Oh dear, no! Asuma, who had been a bachelor so long, and who seemed so perfectly comfortable without a wife, so constantly occupied either in his business in town or among his friends here, always acceptable wherever he went, always cheerful—Asuma need not spend a single evening in the year alone if he did not like it. Oh no! Asuma certainly would never marry. Some people even talked of a promise to his childhood love that had died young, to early for the two of them to marry. All manner of solemn nonsense was talked on the subject, but I believed none of it.

"Ever since the day—about four years ago—that Kurenai and I met with him in the park, when, because it began to drizzle, he darted away with so much gallantry, and borrowed two umbrellas for us, I made up my mind on the subject. I planned the match from that hour; and when such success has blessed me in this instance, dear papa, you cannot think that I shall leave off match-making."

"I do not understand what you mean by `success,'" said Shikamaru. "Success supposes endeavour. Your time has been properly and delicately spent, if you have been endeavouring for the last four years to bring about this marriage. A worthy employment for a young lady's mind! But if, which I rather imagine, your making the match, as you call it, means only your planning it, your saying to yourself one idle day, `I think it would be a very good thing for Kurenai if Asuma were to marry her,' and saying it again to yourself every now and then afterwards, why do you talk of success? Where is your merit? What are you proud of? You made a lucky guess; and that is all that can be said."

"And have you never known the pleasure and triumph of a lucky guess?—I pity you.—I thought you cleverer—for, depend upon it a lucky guess is never merely luck. There is always some talent in it. And as to my poor word `success,' which you quarrel with, I do not know that I am so entirely without any claim to it. You have drawn two pretty pictures; but I think there may be a third—a something between the do-nothing and the do-all. If I had not promoted Asuma's visits here, and given many little encouragements, andsmoothed many little matters, it might not have come to any thing after all. I think you must know Flowerhall enough to comprehend that."

"A straightforward, open-hearted man like Asuma, and a rational, unaffected woman like Kurenai, may be safely left to manage their own concerns. You are more likely to have done harm to yourself, than good to them, by interference."

"Ino never thinks of herself, if she can do good to others," rejoined Inoichi, understanding but in part."But, my dear, pray do not make any more matches; they are silly things, and break up one's family circle grievously."

"Only one more, papa; only for Sai. Poor Sai! You like him, papa,—I must look about for a wife for him. There is nobody in Konohagakure who deserves him—and he has been here a whole year, and has fitted up his house so comfortably, that it would be a shame to have him single any longer—and I thought when he was joining their hands today, he looked so very much as if he would like to have the same kind office done for him! I think very well of Sai, and this is the only way I have of doing him a service."

"Sai is a very pretty young man, to be sure, and a very good young man, and I have a great regard for him. But if you want to shew him any attention, my dear, ask him to come and dine with us some day. That will be a much better thing. I dare say Shikamaru will be so kind as to meet him."

"With a great deal of pleasure, Inoichi, at any time," said Shikamaru, laughing, "and I agree with you entirely, that it will be a much better thing. Invite him to dinner, Ino, and help him to the best of the fish and the chicken, but leave him to choose his own wife. Depend upon it, a man can take care of himself."

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**Chapter 2 of this (little messed up) story. I hope you'll like this one two. I have also prepared the third chapter and it will be released within a few days.

Do tell what you think, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Most of the text belongs to Jane Austen. I have only merged it with the Naruto world.

* * *

**Jane Austen's 'Ino' - Chapter 2**

* * *

Asuma Sarutobi was a native of Konohagakure, and born of a respectable family, which for the last two or three generations had been rising into gentility and property. He had received a good education, but, on succeeding early in life to a small independence, had become indisposed for any of the more homely pursuits in which his brothers were engaged, and had satisfied an active, cheerful mind and social temper by entering into the militia of his county, then embodied.

The man was a general favourite; and when the chances of his military life had introduced him to a young woman of a great family, and the woman in question fell in love with him, nobody was surprized, except her brother and his wife, who had never seen him, and who were full of pride and importance, which the connexion would offend.

The young Uchiha, however, being of age, and with the full command of her fortune—though her fortune bore no proportion to the family-estate—was not to be dissuaded from the marriage, and it took place, to the infinite mortification of her brother, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, who threw her off with due decorum. It was an unsuitable connexion, and did not produce much happiness. She ought to have found more in it, for she had a lover whose warm heart and sweet temper made him think everything due to her in return for the great goodness of being in love with him; but though she had one sort of spirit, she had not the best. She had resolution enough to pursue her own will in spite of her brother, but not enough to refrain from unreasonable regrets at that brother's unreasonable anger, nor from missing the luxuries of her former home. They lived beyond their income, but still it was nothing in comparison to the Uchiha village: she did not cease to love Asuma, but she wanted at once to be with him, and a member of the Uchiha clan.

Asuma, who had been considered, especially by the Uchihas, as making such an amazing match, was proved to have much the worst of the bargain; for when his lover died, after a three years, he was rather a poorer man than at first, and with a child to maintain. From the expense of the child, however, he was soon relieved. The boy had, with the additional softening claim of a lingering illness of his mother's, been the means of a sort of reconciliation; and the Uchihas, having no children of their own, nor any other young creature of equal kindred to care for, offered to take the whole charge of the little Sasuke soon after her decease. Some scruples and some reluctance the widower-father may be supposed to have felt; but as they were overcome by other considerations, the child was given up to the care and the wealth of the Uchihas, and he had only his own comfort to seek, and his own situation to improve as he could.

A complete change of life became desirable. He quitted the militia and engaged in trade, having brothers already established in a good way in Yumegakure, which afforded him a favourable opening. It was a concern which brought just employment enough. He had still a small house in Konohagarure, where most of his leisure days were spent; and between useful occupation and the pleasures of society, the next eighteen or twenty years of his life passed cheerfully away. He had, by that time, realised an easy competence—enough to secure the purchase of a little estate adjoining Konohagakure, which he had always longed for—enough to marry a woman as portionless even as Kurenai, and to live according to the wishes of his own friendly and social disposition.

It was now some time since Kurenai had begun to influence his schemes; but as it was not the tyrannic influence of youth on youth, it had not shaken his determination of never settling till he could purchase a house, and the sale was long looked forward to; but he had gone steadily on, with these objects in view, till they were accomplished. He had made his fortune, bought his house, and obtained his wife; and was beginning a new period of existence, with every probability of greater happiness than in any yet passed through. He had never been an unhappy man; his own temper had secured him from that, even in his first love; but his second must shew him how delightful a well-judging and truly amiable woman could be, and must give him the pleasantest proof of its being a great deal better to choose than to be chosen, to excite gratitude than to feel it.

He had only himself to please in his choice: his fortune was his own; for as to Sasuke, it was more than being tacitly brought up as his uncle's heir, it had become so avowed an adoption as to have him assume the name of Uchiha on coming of age. It was most unlikely, therefore, that he should ever want his father's assistance. His father had no apprehension of it. The aunt was a capricious woman, and governed her husband entirely; but it was not in Asuma's nature to imagine that any caprice could be strong enough to affect one so dear, and, as he believed, so deservedly dear. He saw his son every year in Yumegakure, and was proud of him; and his fond report of him as a very fine young man had made Konohagakure feel a sort of pride in him too. He was looked on as sufficiently belonging to the place to make his merits and prospects a kind of common concern.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the boasts of Konohagakure, and a lively curiosity to see him prevailed, though the compliment was so little returned that he had never been there in his life. His coming to visit his father had been often talked of but never achieved.

Now, upon his father's marriage, it was very generally proposed, as a most proper attention, that the visit should take place. There was not a dissentient voice on the subject, either when Orochimaru drank tea with Shizune, or when she returned the visit. Now was the time for Sasuke Uchiha to come among them; and the hope strengthened when it was understood that he had written to his new mother on the occasion. For a few days, every morning visit in Konohagakure included some mention of the handsome letter Kurenai had received. "I suppose you have heard of the handsome letter Sasuke Uchiha has written to Kurenai Yuhi? I understand it was a very handsome letter, indeed. Asuma Sarutobi told me of it. He saw the letter, and he says he never saw such a handsome letter in his life."

It was, indeed, a highly prized letter. Kurenai had, of course, formed a very favourable idea of the young man; and such a pleasing attention was an irresistible proof of his great good sense, and a most welcome addition to every source and every expression of congratulation which her marriage had already secured. She felt herself a most fortunate woman; and she had lived long enough to know how fortunate she might well be thought, where the only regret was for a partial separation from friends whose friendship for her had never cooled, and who could ill bear to part with her.

She knew that at times she must be missed; and could not think, without pain, of Ino losing a single pleasure, or suffering an hour's ennui, from the want of her companionableness: but dear Ino was of no feeble character; she was more equal to her situation than most girls would have been, and had sense, and energy, and spirits that might be hoped would bear her well and happily through its little difficulties and privations. And then there was such comfort in the very easy distance from Konohagakure, so convenient for even solitary female walking, and in Asuma's disposition and circumstances, which would make the approaching season no hindrance to their spending half the evenings in the week together.

Her situation was altogether the subject of hours of gratitude to Kurenai, and of moments only of regret; and her satisfaction—her more than satisfaction—her cheerful enjoyment, was so just and so apparent, that Ino, well as she knew her father, was sometimes taken by surprize at his being still able to pity 'poor Kurenai,' when they left her in the centre of every domestic comfort, or saw her go away in the evening attended by her pleasant husband to a carriage of her own. But never did she go without Inoichi's giving a gentle sigh, and saying, "Ah, poor Kurenai! She would be very glad to stay."

There was no recovering Kurenai—nor much likelihood of ceasing to pity her; but a few weeks brought some alleviation to Inoichi. The compliments of his neighbours were over; he was no longer teased by being wished joy of so sorrowful an event; and the wedding-cake, which had been a great distress to him, was all eat up. His own stomach could bear nothing rich, and he could never believe other people to be different from himself. What was unwholesome to him he regarded as unfit for anybody; and he had, therefore, earnestly tried to dissuade them from having any wedding-cake at all, and when that proved vain, as earnestly tried to prevent any body's eating it. He had been at the pains of consulting Orochimaru, the apothecary, on the subject. Orochimaru was an intelligent, gentlemanlike man, whose frequent visits were one of the comforts of Inoichi's life; and upon being applied to, he could not but acknowledge (though it seemed rather against the bias of inclination) that wedding-cake might certainly disagree with many—perhaps with most people, unless taken moderately. With such an opinion, in confirmation of his own, Inoichi hoped to influence every visitor of the newly married pair; but still the cake was eaten; and there was no rest for his benevolent nerves till it was all gone.

There was a strange rumour in Konoha of Orochimaru being seen with a slice of Kurenai's wedding-cake in his hands: but Inoichi would never believe it.

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
**Okay, so it's been some time since I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry that I've been kinda slow - but I promise I'll get this story out faster in the future.

Thank you for the feedback I've been getting. It's really interesting to read your thoughts and opinions - so do tell me what you think, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself the main character and to the idea.»  
Most of the text belongs to Jane Austen. I have only merged it with the Naruto world.

* * *

**Jane Austen's 'Ino' - Chapter 3**

* * *

Inoichi was fond of society in his own way. He liked very much to have his friends come and see him; and from various united causes, from his long residence at Flowerhall, and his good nature, from his fortune, his house, and his daughter, he could command the visits of his own little circle, in a great measure, as he liked. He had not much intercourse with any families beyond that circle; his horror of late hours, and large dinner parties, made him unfit for any acquaintance but such as would visit him on his own terms. Fortunately for him, Konohagakure, including Asuma and Kurenai's house in the same parish, and Nara estate in the parish adjoining, the seat of Shikamaru, comprehended many such. Not unfrequently, through Ino's persuasion, he had some of the chosen and the best to dine with him: but evening parties were what he preferred; and, unless he fancied himself at any time unequal to company, there was scarcely an evening in the week in which Ino could not make up a card table for him.

Real, long standing regard brought the Sarutobis and Shikamaru; and by Sai, a young man living alone without liking it, the privilege of exchanging any vacant evening of his own blank solitude for the elegancies and society of Inoichi's drawing room, and the smiles of his lovely daughter, was in no danger of being thrown away.

After these came a second set; among the most come atable of whom were Tsunade, Shizune, and Koharu Utatane, three ladies almost always at the service of an invitation from Flowerhall, and who were fetched and carried home so often, that Inoichi thought it no hardship for either Udon or the horses. Had it taken place only once a year, it would have been a grievance.

Tsunade, the widow of a former vicar of Konoha was a very old lady, almost past everything but tea and quadrille. She lived with her single niece in a very small way, and was considered with all the regard and respect which a harmless old lady, under such untoward circumstances, can excite. Her niece enjoyed a most uncommon degree of popularity for a woman neither young, handsome, rich, nor married. Shizune stood in the very worst predicament in the world for having much of the public favour; and she had no intellectual superiority to make atonement to herself, or frighten those who might hate her into outward respect. She had never boasted either beauty or cleverness. Her youth had passed without distinction, and her middle of life was devoted to the care of a failing aunt, and the endeavour to make a small income go as far as possible. And yet she was a happy woman, and a woman whom no one named without good will. It was her own universal good will and contented temper which worked such wonders. She loved every body, was interested in every body's happiness, quick sighted to every body's merits; thought herself a most fortunate creature, and surrounded with blessings in such an excellent aunt, and so many good neighbours and friends, and a home that wanted for nothing. The simplicity and cheerfulness of her nature, her contented and grateful spirit, were a recommendation to everybody, and a mine of felicity to herself. She was a great talker upon little matters, which exactly suited Inoichi, full of trivial communications and harmless gossip.

Koharu Utatane was the mistress of a School—not of a seminary, or an establishment, or anything which professed, in long sentences of refined nonsense, to combine liberal acquirements with elegant morality, upon new principles and new systems—and where young ladies for enormous pay might be screwed out of health and into vanity—but a real, honest, old fashioned Boarding-school, where a reasonable quantity of accomplishments were sold at a reasonable price, and where girls might be sent to be out of the way, and scramble themselves into a little education, without any danger of coming back prodigies. Koharu Utatane's school was in high repute — and very deservedly; for Konohagakure was reckoned a particularly healthy spot: she had an ample house and garden, gave the children plenty of wholesome food, let them run about a great deal in the summer, and in winter dressed their chilblains with her own hands. It was no wonder that a train of twenty young couple now walked after her to church. She was a plain, motherly kind of woman, who had worked hard in her youth, and now thought herself entitled to the occasional holiday of a tea visit; and having formerly owed much to Inoichi's kindness, felt his particular claim on her to leave her neat parlour, hung round with fancy work, whenever she could, and win or lose a few sixpences by his fireside. These were the ladies whom Ino found herself very frequently able to collect; and happy was she, for her father's sake, in the power; though, as far as she was herself concerned, it was no remedy for the absence of Kurenai. She was delighted to see her father look comfortable, and very much pleased with herself for contriving things so well; but the quiet prosings of three such women made her feel that every evening so spent was indeed one of the long evenings she had fearfully anticipated.

As she sat one morning, looking forward to exactly such a close of the present day, a note was brought from Koharu Utatane, requesting, in most respectful terms, to be allowed to bring Hinata Hyuuga with her; a most welcome request: for Hinata was a girl of seventeen, whom Ino knew very well by sight, and had long felt an interest in, on account of her beauty. A very gracious invitation was returned, and the evening no longer dreaded by the fair mistress of the mansion.

Hinata Hyuuga was the natural daughter of somebody. Somebody had placed her, several years back, at Koharu Utatane's school, and somebody had lately raised her from the condition of scholar to that of parlour boarder. This was all that was generally known of her history. She had no visible friends but what had been acquired at Konoha, and was now just returned from a long visit in the country to some young ladies who had been at school there with her.

She was a very pretty girl, and her beauty happened to be of a sort which Ino particularly admired. She was short, plump, and fair, with a fine bloom, pale eyes, dark hair, regular features, and a look of great sweetness, and, before the end of the evening, Ino was as much pleased with her manners as her person, and quite determined to continue the acquaintance.

She was not struck by anything remarkably clever in Hinata's conversation, but she found her altogether very engaging—not inconveniently shy, not unwilling to talk—and yet so far from pushing, shewing so proper and becoming a deference, seeming so pleasantly grateful for being admitted to Flowerhall, and so artlessly impressed by the appearance of everything in so superior a style to what she had been used to, that she must have good sense, and deserve encouragement. Encouragement should be given. Those soft violet eyes, and all those natural graces, should not be wasted on the inferior society of Konohagakure and its connexions. The acquaintance she had already formed were unworthy of her. The friends from whom she had just parted, though very good sort of people, must be doing her harm. They were a family of the name of Inuzuka, whom Ino well knew by character, as renting a large farm of the Nara's, and residing in the parish of Nara estate—very creditably, she believed—she knew Shikamaru thought highly of them—but they must be coarse and unpolished, and very unfit to be the intimates of a girl who wanted only a little more knowledge and elegance to be quite perfect. She would notice her; she would improve her; she would detach her from her bad acquaintance, and introduce her into good society; she would form her opinions and her manners. It would be an interesting, and certainly a very kind undertaking; highly becoming her own situation in life, her leisure, and powers.

She was so busy in admiring those soft violet eyes, in talking and listening, and forming all these schemes in the in betweens, that the evening flew away at a very unusual rate; and the supper-table, which always closed such parties, and for which she had been used to sit and watch the due time, was all set out and ready, and moved forwards to the fire, before she was aware. With an alacrity beyond the common impulse of a spirit which yet was never indifferent to the credit of doing everything well and attentively, with the real good will of a mind delighted with its own ideas, did she then do all the honours of the meal, and help and recommend the minced chicken and scalloped oysters, with an urgency which she knew would be acceptable to the early hours and civil scruples of their guests.

Upon such occasions poor Inoichis feelings were in sad warfare. He loved to have the cloth laid, because it had been the fashion of his youth, but his conviction of suppers being very unwholesome made him rather sorry to see anything put on it; and while his hospitality would have welcomed his visitors to everything, his care for their health made him grieve that they would eat.

Such another small basin of thin gruel as his own was all that he could, with thorough self-approbation, recommend; though he might constrain himself, while the ladies were comfortably clearing the nicer things, to say:

"Tsunade, let me propose your venturing on one of these eggs. An egg boiled very soft is not unwholesome. My cook understands boiling an egg better than anybody. I would not recommend an egg boiled by anybody else; but you need not be afraid, they are very small, you see—one of our small eggs will not hurt you. Shizune, let Ino help you to a little bit of tart—a very little bit. Ours are all apple tarts. You need not be afraid of unwholesome preserves here. I do not advise the custard. Koharu Utatane, what say you to half a glass of wine? A small half glass, put into a tumbler of water? I do not think it could disagree with you."

Ino allowed her father to talk—but supplied her visitors in a much more satisfactory style, and on the present evening had particular pleasure in sending them away happy. The happiness of Hinata Hyuuga was quite equal to her intentions. Ino was so great a personage in Konohagakure, that the prospect of the introduction had given as much panic as pleasure; but the humble, grateful little girl went off with highly gratified feelings, delighted with the affability with which Ino had treated her all the evening, and actually shaken hands with her at last!

* * *

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
